Choices
by MacGateFan
Summary: Tag to All Hell Breaks Lose Part 1. Dean angst. Sam keeps vigil over Dean after his death. First Supernatural fic!


Title: Choices 1/1  
Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Summery: Sam keeps vigil over Dean after his death.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately they don't belong to me.  
Season : Season 2, immediately following All Hell Breaks Lose Part 1  
A/N: This is my first Supernatural fic. I hope I did the boys justice.

He watched his brother as he slept. Being so close to him yet not close enough. When Sam  
Winchester returned to his life as a hunter he accepted the fact that it would kill him, but this was not how or when he pictured it happening.

Of course no one ever wants to be stabbed in the back and through the heart. He doesn't remember the pain of the knife entering him. The only pain he remembers is the sound of terror in Dean's voice. Sam had tried so hard to answer him, but it was as if his vocal chords were frozen. Even now he just wants to hold Dean tell him it would be all right.

Sam had no idea what this was going to do to his big brother. They had only recently lost their Father because of a deal with the yellow-eyed demon to save Dean's life, but now... now the remaining Winchester was going to have to face the world alone.

Thank God there was Bobby.

Sam turned when he heard the floor creaking behind him. Bobby was silent as he too watched Dean sleep. Of course he didn't acknowledge Sam's presence. He was dead after all. Sam turned back to Dean, tears pooling in his eyes as his brother uttered his name with complete despair.

"Sammy..."

He was about to move to Dean's side when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam was surprised to find his Mother standing there. Dean definitely got his eyes from her. "Mom!" he said. If he hadn't been dead, he might have wondered why she was there.

"Hello Sammy. I wanted to see you again, but not this badly," she replied, wrapping her arms  
around him.

The pair stood like that for a moment before Dean cried out again, this time being  
awakened by his dream. They both wanted to go to his side, but they couldn't and watched as  
Bobby went instead.

"Dean, y'all right?"

Dean's voice was void of emotion that contradicted the look in his eyes. "I'm fine, Bobby."

"Pull the other one, Dean! Damn it, you just lost your brother!"

"Don't you think I know that, Bobby!" Dean exclaimed, shoving past the man and getting to his feet. "Don't you think I remember how lifeless his body felt when I... as he..."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to keep the tears at bay but it was all in vain and as soon as the first drop had fallen, he was on his knees, sobs wracking his entire body. This life had led them to nothing but pain and suffering.

He knew he had Bobby, but Dean felt completely alone now. He failed in his duty to protect his  
family. His Dad was gone having sacrificing his soul so that Dean could leave and now his little brother... God he never knew something could hurt so much! Nothing physical had never had such an effect on Dean Winchester.

Bobby immediately went to Dean's side and pulled the young man into his arms. He had no idea  
what sort of sick joke was being played on them, but he didn't like it. Dean was not the emotional type but this hit him to the core.

"Why him, Bobby?" Dean asked, lifting his head to look at him.

Bobby almost looked away from the raw pain in Dean's eyes. "I don't know," he replied, not certain on how to answer his question.

Sam and Mary watched the whole exchanged, holding tightly to one another. "Mom, is there anything we can do for him?"

"I'm afraid not, Sammy," she told him, sadness in here eyes. "Whatever happens next is up to Dean now. He has two choices."

"Two choices?"

Mary nodded. "One is to move on."

Sam looked at his brother, then back at his Mom. "And the other?"

"We need to go, Sammy."

"Mom, what about his other choice?"

Mary looked over at her oldest who was now on his feet and shoving Bobby away in typical  
Winchester fashion. She knew his other choice and she knew he would make it. No amount of  
convincing would do any good. Dean was set on it because he had to protect his little brother.

Finally she turned back to Sam. "You don't want to know."


End file.
